Closing the Gap
by Unique Pines
Summary: When Mabel takes a big leap in inviting Pacifica to her sleepover, what will happen from there?
1. The Invitation

_**Pacifica's POV:**_

The butler came into the kitchen just as I had sat down at the table, with a plate full of homemade waffles. He came up to me and handed me an envelope.

"A letter for you ma'am," he said, bowing before walking away.

I looked down at the bright green envelope in my hands curiously. Who would've sent this?

I turned it over to see that it was sealed with a heart-shaped scratch-and-sniff sticker. I glanced around to see if anyone was looking, and no one was. I drug my perfectly manicured fingernail over the sticker and inhaled quickly.

Mmm, _strawberry._

I gently peeled off the sticker to avoid tearing it. I didn't want to destroy something so cute. I stuck it on the back of my hand and smiled.

I then opened the envelope, then pulled out it's contents. A card covered in glitter and rhinestones sparkled under the light from the ceiling as I held it in my hands. It read:

_Come to Mabel's sleepover!_

_We'll have food, drinks, movies and games, so pack your PJs and join me, on Friday night at five!_

I bit my lip as I read this. A sleepover? Sure! With Mabel? Eh...

Though we had made up to each other last week, I wasn't quite sure we were on that level yet. Would I even be able to handle her hyperness? And her friends?

Maybe... I guess I could give it a shot. It felt like the right thing to do.

Since today was Thursday and the sleepover was tomorrow, I quickly called my servant to pack my clothes. I told her to pack the wildest pajamas she could find.

After about thirty minutes, she came back down the stairs to tell me that she was finished, and that I had everything I needed packed. I praised her, gave her a quick smile, then went up to see.

There were two suitcases, three bags, and my purse.

Normally I would've been satisfied with this... but I wasn't. The more clothes the better, right?

No. Not this time. I suddenly felt embarrassed about how much I would be hauling over to Mabel's. Is that even normal? I don't think she'd like that...

Wait, since when do I care about what she thinks of me?

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh! Pacifica's icy heart may be thawing!**

**I honestly have no clue where I'm going with thus story. Should I turn it into Mabifica, or just have them become best friends? How 'bout you guys decide. I won't tell you which I pick after you guys have answered, you'll have to find that out later!**

**Also, I'm happy to say that I'm opening a tumblr blog that I'll put all my work on. As soon as I can figure out how to use it.**

**Review dudes!**

**~Unique Pines**


	2. The Arrival

_**Pacifica's POV:**_

I can't fall asleep.

I laid awake in my memory foam California King bed, on my dozens of frilly pillows and under satin sheets.

What would her bed be like? Certainly small, with springs.

I looked over to my pile of luggage, a big, pink, useless mountain.

What would the others have? A sleeping bag and backpack probably.

I don't know why it bothers me. It's not like I care about what those girls think of me.

Do I?

* * *

My limo pulled up to the Mystery Shack. The driver got out and grabbed all my luggage, then hauled it to the door as I knocked.

There was a shout from inside. "Someone get the door!"

Then another. "You're closest!"

"Yeah, well I'm old!"

"Just answer it!"

I then heard a sigh and a shuffle of footsteps, leading to the door opening just a crack. Stan Pines poked his head out with squinting eyes.

"Ugh, sunlight," he griped, shielding his eyes. It took a second for his eyes to focus on me.

"Oh, it's you," Stan said with disgust, turning around to shout inside.

"It's just Pacifica. Probably here to sue us or whatever."

"No, she's part of the party!"

Mabel came running down and opened the door all the way. She smiled brightly, showing off her braces. She was already in her party outfit; a blindingly sparkly sweater with a music note on it, a blue skirt, a silver head band to match her top.

Not bad.

"Hey Pacifica! You're early!" Mabel greeted.

I was? I glanced at my driver's watch as he struggled to hold all my luggage.

Huh. 4:27. I guess I just couldn't wait longer, and hadn't realized it. I'd been pushy all day.

"Oh, well..." I began.

_Say something cool! Say something cool!_

"I thought I might need extra time to unload _this,_" I said, gesturing to my luggage behind me.

Mabel peered around me to take a look.

"Oh..." She said quietly.

I could tell she was already a little intimidated.

Good.

But deep down somewhere in my gut, it didn't feel good. Up in my head it did, but further in it didn't. I felt like I shouldn't have said that.

I ignored this and continued.

"Jenkins. Bag, inside," I said in the snottiest tone I could manage.

"Y- Yes ma'am," he replied, shoving a suitcase through the doorframe, while Mabel tried to help.

"No thank you, Miss Northwest prefers her servants to do tasks on their own. Excuse me."

Mabel blinked, then handed a bag back to Jenkins.

Finally, he moved all my stuff upstairs into Mabel's room. I remained downstairs, uncomfortably quiet as I observed my surroundings.

A rug on a rug below me. Stylish.

I beat up yellow armchair with mysterious stains of liquid. Ew.

A salamander-thing in a fish tank with murky water. Double ew.

Jenkins stumbled down the stairs, sweaty and out of breath. He ran a hand through his thin white hair before gathering himself.

"The task was carried out ma'am. Do I have your permission to leave?"

I suddenly felt really embarrassed. The Pines family was staring at me while I sat on the armchair before Jenkins.

He held out his hand to me, like I was some sort of royalty. I was so flustered. My face burned red as the Pines kept watching me, a pampered brat in their normal, middle-class home.

"Uh, yeah," I sputtered out, brushing his hand gently. He bowed and proceeded to leave.

Once he left, my gaze shifted to Mabel. She wasn't all smiley anymore; her face was blank. She had lost all her enthusiasm.

Because I just had to keep up the rich kid act.

She turned away and headed up the stairs. Her brother went towards the gift shop, along with Stan. I was left alone.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for an uneventful chapter, but this is all I could do with small amount of time. It'll be worth the wait though, it's going to get super feelsy up in here. I'm talking hugging, crying, etc. And there'll be bras~**

**As always, there's more junk on my profile, and a link to my blog. **

**Speaking of which, I'm doing this whole incentive thing.**

**First, go to tumblr and follow me. Then message me your username so that I know it's you and I have proof you followed me. Then tell me whatever you want and it'll be done (writing wise).**

**So, review dudes, peace.**

**~Unique Pines**


	3. The Confession

_**Pacifica's POV:**_

Soon, Mabel's weird friends, Candy and Grenda, arrived. Even the sales clerk girl, Wendy, showed up. I didn't know if this awkward feeling would disperse with their arrival, or if it would get worse.

It got worse.

Everyone acted so differently then how I was expected to act. They made weird noises and cracked inappropriate jokes. They laughed really loud and completely ignored manners.

I didn't know what to do.

_Just be yourself, _I thought.

I would, but... I don't really know what _yourself _would be.

_You don't have a personality, Pacifica. You've been acting like someone else for so long that you forgot who you really were. Now you can't remember at all. You're just a sad, empty, shell; pretty and snobby and rich on the outside, and hollow within. _

All I could do was sit there and watch the shenanigans. I didn't know how to participate, how to be carefree and fun and wild. I was never allowed to be like that.

After Grenda catapulted a marshmallow at Mabel with a plastic spoon, Mabel laughed it off and glanced up at me.

The look on her face changed. Did she notice me feeling out of place?

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go change into something more comfy. Wanna come Pacifica? That looks pretty tight."

She did. I nodded and fake-smiled at the other girls who intently watched us leave the room. As soon as we left though, the shenanigans resumed.

I followed Mabel up to the attic, saying nothing. She held the door open, silently inviting me in. I walked in the room, beholding all its moldy, splintery glory.

She closed the door behind me and locked it.

I decided to sit down on the bed I assumed was her's, based on all the stuffed animals and posters hung above it.

I crossed my legs out of habit, and mentally scolded myself for doing so.

Mabel sat down next to me. She stared at me with a concerned look on her face, obviously trying to think of something to say.

"Are you... okay?" She managed to get out.

I didn't know how to reply to that. All my life I was taught to never admit to weakness, never confess about how I really feel. Should I open up just this once?

Mabel seemed like she could be trusted. But I still didn't want to let my guard down in front of her.

A heated debate ensued inside my head. What do I say? I twiddle my thumbs on my lap nervously, trying to decide on what to do.

"I..." I trailed off, not really knowing where to go.

"It's okay, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone else," Mabel said, giving me a reassuring smile.

With that, I made my decision.

"I- well, for starters, I really don't know what to do. I've never been able to do anything like this before. It's always been, 'keep your composure, Pacifica! Sit up straight and act like a lady!'"

I paused, trying to think of how to explain my dilemma.

"All my life, Mabel, I've been told to act like someone I'm not. And after you do it for so long, you kinda forget who you really are. And I don't know what to do. I don't know who I am."

Mabel looked down and muttered, "Oh."

"Please help me, Mabel, I've never been able to open up to anyone before, and I don't know who I really am. I just... I can't figure out how to be normal. To be happy."

Mabel looked down at her feet, registering what I had said. I'm sure she was surprised by what I had confessed, not really expecting that from the likes of me.

"Well, if you want to find out who you really are, do what you want. Don't do what someone tells you to do, or what you think someone expects of you, just do what you want to do and don't let anyone get in your way. Speak your mind and don't hold in what you think doesn't want to be heard. Be the person you want to be, not the person you're told to be. And when you find out who you really are, always be yourself and never anything else."

I took in her whole speech, which was surprisingly deep.

I know what to do now.

"Well then, I think I want to take off this stupid, tight shirt and completely destroy it!"

Mabel grinned from ear to ear. "That's the spirit!"

With that being said, she bolted to the closet and picked out possible outfits for me to wear.

She picked out three and laid them on the bed. One outfit consisted of a light pink sweater with a poodle on it, a black sparkly skirt, and a big black bow. The next was a light green sweater with a rainbow chameleon on it, with a matching rainbow skirt and headband. The last was a sweater with a galaxy pattern all over, a navy blue skirt and a bright pink headband.

"Man, which do I choose, they're all so me..." I pondered, gazing upon my choices with a smile plastered on my face.

"I gotta say..." I decided, "I'm really feelin' the chameleon one."

Mabel giggled and handed the assortment to me and put the other two away.

"I'll be downstairs!" She laughed, and left me to change.

It was such a relief to get out of that suffocatingly tight shirt. Once I put on the sweater I was immediately at home in the cozy comfiness, and I felt as if I could never take it off.

Once I was fully dressed I snatched up my old top and bounded down the stairs shouting, "burn the shirt!"


	4. The Game

_**Pacifica's POV:**_

After we completely demolished my shirt (by dousing it in chocolate syrup and ketchup, then throwing it in Stan's fire pit to have something to roast marshmallows over) and ate rather delicious s'mores, we all gathered in the living room for a game.

Wendy, her gang of friends, Mabel, Candy, Grenda, Stan, Soos, and Dipper all came in to participate in the game.

Mabel stepped up and began speaking. "Alright guys, get ready for the best game of tag you've ever had."

She set down a box that she had brought in with her, and opened it up.

"Okay, every one grab a shirt and put it on."

With that she passed the box around and allowed everyone to pick their sizes. All the shirts were white and plain... not really something I'd expect from Mabel.

"And everyone take a glow stick."

That's more like it.

All the guys left to change shirts somewhere else, while the girls stayed in the living room. I took off my sweater, sadly, and put the white top over my undershirt.

The girl named Tambry spoke up. "Eh... white's not really my color..." She muttered, holding out the shirt to examine it.

"Trust me, your shirts are about to get way more interesting."

Tambry shrugged and pulled on the shirt. Now all of us were ready to go.

"You can come down now guys!" Mabel shouted.

Soon all the boys came down the stairs, and we moved the assembly outside.

"All right, here's how you play: One person is It, me, and since I'm It I have to put a little juice on my shirt..."

With that she popped off the end of a glow stick and poured it on her shirt in the shape of an M.

"And now I'm going to try and tag other people by getting glow stick juice on their shirts. Once you get some on you, you become part of my team and you have to help tag others. It's cool, fun, and really toxic! By the way don't get any in your eyes or mouth."

Mabel smirked at all of us. "You guys got your glow sticks ready?"

"Yeah," we replied in unison.

"Well good, because I'm gonna get you all on my team!" She shouted, popping off another glow stick and squirting it all over.

We all bolted away, dispersing and looking for hiding spots in the forest. Mabel managed to get a bit on Candy and Stan, and the three were already hunting down other players.

I ran hard and fast, getting away from the Shack as fast as possible. It reminded of the Thirsty Games.

Soon I was behind a tree, leaning against it and breathing hard. When I had caught my breath I peeked around the tree to see if anyone was near.

And much to my dismay, Candy was less than ten yards away and wielding and open glow stick.

I gasped and ducked behind the tree, hoping she didn't see me.

Then she shouted something in Korean.

I think she saw me.

Footsteps started coming my way, and I had no choice but to sprint further into the forest.

The sound of footsteps eventually faded away, until I was sure I had lost them.

I kept running though, just for good measure.

I was so busy running and enjoying the feeling of wind through my hair and inhaling the earthy, outdoorsy, pine tree smell that I didn't even look where I was going.

One second I was running and feeling wild and free, the next I was tumbling to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs.

We finally stopped rolling and I ended up on top of the person I collided with.

I couldn't tell who it was, but I knew it was a boy judging by the feeling of his chest on mine.

"Ow..." he groaned.

"Dipper?" I asked.

Now that my eyes adjusted to the pale lighting of the sunset, I could see it was him. His face was scrunched up in a pained expression, his hat ajar with a few blades of grass and pine needles in his hair.

Then I realized I was on top of him.

"Uh, sorry," I said quickly, my face heating up as I pushed up away from his chest.

The pained expression went away and he giggled. I stopped where I was, not completely up but still hovering over him.

He opened his eyes and smiled, his cheeks blushing ever-so-lightly.

"It's alright," he laughed, looking up into my eyes, which were just inches from his.

Now that I've seen him up close, and that I've actually taken the time to notice him, he's pretty cute. Long, messy hair that fell into his sparkling eyes, a goofy sideways grin that made my insides heat up.

I kind of wanted to tell him that.

But still, I was hesitant to compliment the boy that I had hated half the summer.

Then I remembered what Mabel had said. Speak your mind and don't have regrets. Do what you feel like doing.

With that I smiled and gazed down at his eyes, looking sort of confused that I hadn't gotten off of him yet.

"You know Dipper," I started, planting my elbows on either side of him and pressing my body back on his, "you're pretty cute."

Instantly his whole face turned a bright shade of red as he smiled awkwardly at my compliment. We were still holding each other's gaze, silent as we stared into each other's eyes.

He giggled. "Thanks."

His nervousness made me crack up, I closed my eyes and laughed lightly, until he spoke again.

"You're pretty cute too."

My eyes snapped open and I stared down at him with a surprised look on my face.

Now it was my turn to blush.

We both laughed awkwardly. But when our laughter died down, we were back to staring into each other's eyes.

I'd never seen eyes so deep. They were big and expressive and just all around amazing.

He looked up at me, his mocha eyes wide and his mouth slightly open in fascination.

_Do something Pacifica! You can't just stare at him forever!_

I closed my eyes and leaned down further to him. I closed the space between us by lightly kissing his lips, the feeling of touching him pure ecstasy.

I could tell he was shocked and didn't know how to react. He had most likely never kissed anyone before, and was completely inexperienced.

To coax him into the kiss I pressed my body down more and cupped his head in my hands.

Slowly but surely, he replied by wrapping his arms around my body and pulling me closer.

Lightly I pushed my tongue on his lips, asking if he'd like to take this further. He agreed by parting his lips and letting me in.

I rolled my tongue against his in wave, tilting my head to kiss him better.

He did the same to me, making my heart beat as fast as the tempo of a dubstep song.

This was amazing. I'd never kissed anyone that I truly liked. All the other boys I had been with were shallow, insensitive jerks. Dipper wasn't anything like that and I loved it. I wanted to be with him forever, with all his dorkiness, quirks, and sideways smiles.

"Woah, someone's enjoying the game!"

We separated instantly, both panting and red in the face. We looked up to see Mabel giggling like mad, clutching her glow stick to her chest in a fit of laughter.

"Get some, broski!" She laughed, and proceeded to make dramatic kissing sounds.

Then I remembered, _Mabel's It._

I scrambled to my feet in an effort to get away, but it was too late. She flung glow stick liquid at the both of us, leaving bright streaks of phosphorescence on our white shirts.

"Damn it," Dipper sighed.

"Welcome to the crew," Mabel smirked.

She turned and headed back out to the open.

Dipper and I glanced at each other. We blushed simultaneously, laughed, and followed Mabel out of the woods.

Soon we were hunting down the rest of the players. Now there were more people on the It team, including Tambry, Thompson, and Soos, and the three from earlier.

I made quite the tag when I found Nate catching his breath behind a tree. I snuck around the tree and squirted his back, and before he could react I said "Welcome to the crew!"

Mabel high fived me for that one.

Then we did a cool trick on Robbie where Dipper chased him right into our trap, where we all tagged him.

All the colors on Robbie were a nice change from black.

Soon the only untagged player was Wendy. She was taking the game quite seriously, refusing to go down without a fight. I guess living with three brothers makes you a bit competitive.

We had tried the "chase-them-into-a-trap," and pretty much every trick we could think of. But we still couldn't tag her. She was too quick and too clever.

"Hey guys, I see her!" Dipper exclaimed, pointing up at a tree.

And sure enough, Wendy was perched way up high.

We immediately surrounded the tree, calling things up to her and trash talking.

"Oh, did you guys come to tag me?" Wendy asked in mock-politeness.

"We sure did, and you're gonna have so much glow stick juice on you that you'll been seen from space," Mabel answered, challenging her with a confident smirk.

"Well, good luck with that," Wendy replied, leaning back against the tree trunk and kicking her feet up.

"You do know that you can't run anywhere now that you're in a tree," Dipper pointed out.

Wendy sat up. She chuckled.

"Oh Dipster, ever-so-wise and logical. But who said I had to run?"

With that she took our breath away by leaping from her branch and landing on the neighboring tree.

Damn, she was good.

Now we were chasing her through the forest, barely keeping up with her. She jumped from tree to tree, maneuvering her way through perfectly. It was pretty impressive.

"You guys'll be chasing me all night! You can't catch the Great Wendy!"

She laughed maniacally and stuck out her butt to tease us.

But then, she stopped laughing. She slowly stood up straight, and turned to face us. We all slowed to a stop, confused.

And there, on her shirt, was a single green streak of glow stick juice.

We all gasped in disbelief.

"I can climb trees too Wendy."

We all looked up to see Dipper sitting a few branches above Wendy, gloating in his victory. I never even noticed that he left the group.

I gotta give it to him; that was pretty cool.

Wendy rolled her eyes good-naturedly and began to climb down the tree. Dipper followed suit, and the whole party headed back to the Shack for more fun.


End file.
